


Tattooed

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time someone fell in love they got a tattoo.</p><p>+so I found this au on tumblr so creds to who ever birthed this idea+</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. +1

 

Quinn Lowry.

Small time bass player. 

Her stage, her basement.

Her audience, the silence of the room.

Her tattoo, a broken heart she keeps hidden.


	2. +2

Ashton Irwin.

Famous Drummer for the band Broken Again.

His stage, the world.

His Audience, millions and millions of fans.

His tattoo, five tally marks he knows nothing of.


	3. +3

As little 7 year olds no one knew the importance of the tattoos we were born with. Everyone on earth had a unique tattoo. Only they had it, until someone fell in love with them. You see every time you fall in love, deeply truly in love, you gain that persons tattoo. 

When I was 7, I knew I was different. I hated my tattoo. I kept it covered under bracelets or band-aids. It was a horrible black broken heart, only hanging together by the sewn strings. 

One girl in my class had a very pretty daisy on her wrist. She loved daisies and showed it off to everyone. A boy with short brown hair and green eyes had a tiny piece of pie on his ankle. He smiled and told everyone it was cherry flavored. 

"Quinn whats your tattoo of?" The daisy girl asked me.

"A broken heart." I mumbled. She looked at me wide eyed and backed away from me.

"My mommy says black tattoos are bad, she said I cant talk to people with black tattoos." She said and ran away. After that no one spoke to me, I grew to resent my tattoo even more, because of this horrid thing on my inner wrist people wouldn't talk to me. 

But I never knew that there were other people with black tattoos on their arms too.


End file.
